The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines. In a known injection nozzle of this type (European Patent Application 0 099 991), the contact ends of lines that lead to an evaluation device are electrically connected in a lateral recess of the injection nozzle holder to contact lugs of an inductive needle motion sensor. The recess is closed with a plugshaped insulating body, through which a sheathed cable containing the lines is passed. The insulating body also has an opening through which a wedging tool can be passed in order to fix an adjusting part of the needle motion sensor.
An injection nozzle with a needle motion sensor is also known (German Patent Application P 39 37 750.4; not published prior to the filing date of the present application), in which the electrical terminal connection of the needle motion sensor is received in a two-part insulating body, and the sheath of the cable having the onwardly extending lines is pressed against the insulating body parts by two slight protrusions, in order to relieve the tensile strain on the soldered connections. An electrical terminal of the needle motion sensor of an injection nozzle in which the soldered connections and assembly of the insulating body parts can be accomplished by machine is needed.